Bo Garrett
Bo Garrett (Japanese: 兄貴の弟 Hepburn: Aniki no Otouto) is an American former bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born on December 25, 1969 in Mobile, Alabama, United States. Bo Garrett's penis size is 23 cm (9 inches). Names Brother of Aniki comes from Billy Herrington being his big brother from the film, Playing with Fire 2. Brother of Billy is one and the same. In Japanese, Bo Garrett's name is transcribed as Bou Gyaretto (ボー・ギャレット). History Before beginning his adult career, Bo Garrett served as an Explosive Ordinance Disposal Specialist for the Marine Corps. Bo Garrett began his adult career in 1995. Bo Garrett retired from his adult career in 2000. He has performed with actors Billy Herrington, Steve Cassidy, and several others in Playing with Fire 2; as well as Pagan Prince. His last film was Playing with Fire 2. Bo Garrett now works as an animal technician. Role in Gachimuchi He is well known for his "It's a loan!" line after Billy suspects the current reason why Bo came back to the fire station was a financial one. His line was misheard as "Chocola~te!" (ちょろ～ん★ - Choro~n) to Japanese audiences. In a few fan appearances and drawings, Bo Garrett is juxtaposed as Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット Furandooru Sukaaretto) while Billy Herrington is juxtaposed as Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット Remiria Sukāretto) from the Touhou Project (東方Project) Japanese doujin game series. Another line of his that received attention was "Here we go..." and "Shut your fucking mouth!". Playing with Fire 2 In Playing with Fire 2, Bo Garrett is the pyromaniac who leaves semen and a gas tank behind as evidence every time he burns down a house. He is given the pseudonym the Semen Arsonist by Martin Wannamaker. The Semen Arsonist would later return back to the fire station where his big brother worked at. His big brother, Billy, convinces him to get into the cadet program, where Bo can fight the thing he loves the most. Bo doesn't accept this, gets into a scuffle after offending Billy when after Steve comes into the office room, and leaves out angered. The Semen Arsonist would go on to get found out by two employees (Mark Slade and Luke Savage) at the fire station. Bo flees into Billy's office and services the two homosexual employees. Then, Bo leaves the station through the back without any pants on, lights an apartment on fire, masturbates in the apartment, gets found out by Steve Cassidy while Steve was unaware of who he was. Bo punches Steve, takes his helmet, and later gets arrested. Quotes Playing with Fire 2 Meeting at Billy's Office * "Hey bro! What's happening?" * "Sure." * "Hey can I come by to see my big bro once in a while? God. I mean I'm not drunk now, smoked a few, but just came by to say hey!" * "It's a loan!" (ちょろ～ん★ - Choro~n - "Chocola~te!") * "Come on! I'm good for it. You know me. I got a job doing um." * "I love fire." * "I love fire. I-I-I just-I-I-I-it-it fascinates me! I-I-I-I can't help it! It's like, the colors, you know. I-I, it turns me on. Heheh. It does! I don't know why it just does." * "Here we go. Another big brother lecture, again!" * "You? What's wrong big brother? You can talk. What's wrong?" * "What? The gay stuff?" * "Sex is sex! Guys, girls, hey! Doesn't matter. That's good! It's natural! Don't worry about it! It's okay." * "I was?" * "Nice to meet you." * "Now there's an ass I wouldn't mind fucking. You know what I mean?" * "Hey big bro! You and I should take him up on the roof and uh show him twenty inches of pleasure. You know what I'm saying? Huhm?" * "Shut your fucking mouth! We share the same blood! Don't pull this fucking high and mighty shit with me!" * "You've been this way ever since you became a fireman." * "Mr. Big Shot Fire Chief." * "You hate it when things burn!" * "Always trying to save the world." * "Well save the world bro." * "Save the world." * "Fuck you man! I hate your fucking shit anyway. Big brother!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * According to the director, Thor Stephans, in the director's commentary for Playing with Fire 2, Bo Garrett had to be pushed to be a bad guy with a "psycho mode" since he, in actuality is a "sweetheart". * He is the set designer for the film Biker Pigs from Hell. * Befitting of the nicknames, Bo Garrett is 5 months younger than the late Billy Herrington. Gallery Playing with Fire 2 (All Worlds Video 2000).avi snapshot 00.39.18.106.png|In Playing with Fire 2. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * "Returning to Porn" blog (Warning: contains NSFW content) Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling